This invention relates to sawbucks, and more particularly to folding, portable sawbucks.
There are several designs of portable sawbucks in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,546 to Parsons shows one type of sawbuck which can be folded for portability. This type of sawbuck has an X-frame construction, in which the logs are placed for cutting. Patent No. 162,799 to Collins, is another version of the X-frame design. The Collins patent also incorporates a hook device which is used to hold the logs in place while cutting them. This unit cannot fold up and is not as portable as Parsons. Both of these designs have one inherent problem: they are limited in the amount of wood that they can carry at any time. Collins is further limited by a central rod which limits the saw travel through the wood.
One design has recently emerged which purports to overcome the problems experienced in the previous designs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,543 to York overcomes the capacity problems of the previous patent designs by providing vertical posts which allow a large amount of wood to be held for cutting. This design also allows a somewhat safer cut, as the cross member which tie the assembly together are somewhat more removed from the line of cut then in the previous designs. However, the York design has severe limitations, most notably, the use of the closely spaced vertical members that are intended as a guide for the saw. It is recognized that a chain saw is an inexact tool, and frequent encounters with the guide members are envisioned along with the attendant damage to the sawbuck. Another problem with this vertical design is that it is not portable, nor can it be folded for ease of storage.